Boros (Time Breaker)
|-|Base = |-|Meteoric Burst = |-|Golden Meteoric Burst = Summary Time Breaker Boros is powerful verision of Boros from One Punch Man. Boros is revived by Super Dragon Balls and gets stronger against Goku and Xeno-Ichigo. Powers and Stats Tier:' ' 5-C, '''possibly higher | Low 2-C | Possibly 2-B''' Name: Time Breaker Boros Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse (Cater's edition) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least far older than 20 (His journey to Earth took 20 years) Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3), Transformation, Regeneration (At least High-Mid), Energy Manipulation, Power Detection (Boros appears to be able to sense peoples' energy levels, which manifests itself as an aura around said person), in his Golden form, Boros can use Afterimage Creation, True Flight, Chi Manipulation, Ki Sensing, Resistance to Time Stop, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, possibly Energy resistance Attack Potency: Moon level, possibly higher (Boros gets stronger after his resssurection by Super Dragon Balls) | Universe level+ (He can supposedly destroy the entire universe, far suprerrior to Whis) | At least Multiverse level (According to the databook his final attack is able to kill Xeno-Goku and others at same time) Speed: Relativistic+ (After his ressurection, Boros become faster) | At least FTL+ '| '''Massively MFTL+ '(Should be faster than Goku) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XJ | Universal+ | At least Multiversal (Boros can beat MUI Xeno Goku) Durability: Moon level, possibly higher (After his ressurection, Boros can survive to moon explosion) | Universe level+ (Tanked MUI Vegito's Final Kamehameha) | At least Multiverse level (Easily tanked MUI Xeno-Goku's Kamehameha), regeneration makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless Range: 500,000 km l Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Skilled in fighting, led a group of alien invaders, has 20 years of combat experience. Weaknesses: None notable (After his ressurection, Boros killed by Xeno-Ichigo's Time Destruction Bankai Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Trump Cards: Boros has several techniques which he uses when he wants to finish a fight quickly or thoroughly destroy an opponent. * Meteoric Burst: It is Boros' trump card which he resorts to when he wishes to settle a fight quickly. He uses his latent energy to boost his body to release speed and power beyond its limit, at the cost of putting immense burden on his body. This also causes his body to start glowing white. In this form Boros' kick had enough power to send break SSJ3 Goku's arm. Noted to be similar to an Anaerobic System, the trump card massively boosts his capabilities, but also fatigues very quickly. * Golden Meteoric Burst: '''Boros' strongest form. Boros can break Time-Space and kill SSJB Goku. * '''Universe Destruction Roar Cannon: While in his Golden meteoric burst form, Boros can launch a massive beam of energy from his mouth. Boros states that it can wipe out the whole universe Key: Base | Meteoric | Golden Meteoric Category:WIP Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Ki Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Category:Time Breaker Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Transmutation Users Category:Regeneration Manipulation Category:Martial Artists Category:Armored Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Not Bleach Category:Brawlers Category:Golden Deaugh